<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Солнечная система by Kamili, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864736">Солнечная система</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamili/pseuds/Kamili'>Kamili</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021'>WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>кроссоверы и АУ спецквест тексты [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga), Tiger &amp; Bunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamili/pseuds/Kamili, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Официант перепутал их заказы...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sailor Pluto/Yuri Petrov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>кроссоверы и АУ спецквест тексты [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Кроссоверы и АУ спецквест</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Солнечная система</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кафе было переполнено, и Сэцуна не сразу нашла свободный столик. Может быть, следовало пообедать в университетской столовой, но ей хотелось побыть одной, а не слушать сплетни однокашниц про личную жизнь преподавателей и студентов. Её удивляло — неужели у тех, кто занят наукой, нет других тем для разговоров?! Сделав заказ, она открыла на телефоне страницу с петицией, которую создала неделю назад. Увы, число подписавших не изменилось — оно не дотягивало даже до сотни. Сэцуна так старалась, сочиняя текст. Она рекламировала петицию в различных пабликах и соцсетях, регистрировалась в них, вступала в различные группы и сообщества. Но всё было как будто напрасно. Её посты просто не замечали. Лайков почти не было. Дизлайков, впрочем, тоже. Статистика просмотров удручала. Даже тролли — и те проходили мимо. Рассеянно кивнув официанту, который принёс часть заказа, Сэцуна продолжила своё невесёлое путешествие по интернету. В сообществе петиций её пост уже уполз с главной страницы, и со вчерашнего дня в нём не прибавилось ни одного голоса.<br/>
— Похоже, наши заказы перепутали. Это ваш салат с грибами, не так ли? Баклажаны с яичницей — мои.<br/>
— А?<br/>
Сэцуна отложила телефон и с удивлением посмотрела на молодого мужчину в строгом сером костюме, который держал в руках тарелку с салатом из белых грибов. Она не сразу поняла, что он обращался именно к ней. Затем она перевела взгляд на тарелку, которую официант принёс ей и к которой она до сих пор не притронулась.<br/>
— Вы правы, — согласилась Сэцуна. — Поменяемся? Ненавижу баклажаны, они просто ужасны, и яичницу тоже, — если бы её мысли не были заняты одной волнующей её темой, то она ни за что не сказала бы подобное. Но Сэцуна Мэйо, аспирант по обмену, могла позволить себе человеческие эмоции — в отличие от бесстрастной Сейлор Плутон.<br/>
— То же самое я могу сказать о белых грибах.<br/>
Сэцуна удивлённо посмотрела на мужчину, но в его серых глазах плясали весёлые искорки. Было видно, что он совсем не рассердился. Сэцуна не смогла остаться серьёзной и тоже рассмеялась, на мгновение забыв о том, что её волновало:<br/>
— Вот и поговорили.<br/>
— Вы позволите составить вам компанию? Мой столик уже заняли. А других свободных мест здесь нет.<br/>
Действительно, за соседним столиком уже расположилась пара весьма преклонного возраста — с расторопностью, которую не часто встретишь даже у молодых людей.<br/>
— Да… Конечно, — Сэцуна убрала сумку за спину, чтобы освободить стул.<br/>
У обладателя серого костюма был примечательный галстук — с синими и голубыми фигурками, обрамлёнными ядовито-зелёным контуром. Они напоминали фигурки из «Тетриса» — Сэцуна играла в него вместе с сейлор-воинами в зале игровых автоматов. Это было так весело!.. А вот причёска у её собеседника была странной, ассиметричной. Длинные кудри были завязаны в хвост, причём слева он использовал заколки, чтобы открыть ухо.<br/>
— Вы тоже против реконструкции «Солнечной системы»? — поинтересовался мужчина, заметив вкладку, которая была открыта на телефоне собеседницы.<br/>
— Эту петицию создала я, — нехотя призналась Сэцуна. — Ник «Плутон» — мой. Её пока подписали всего несколько десятков человек.<br/>
— Этого мало.<br/>
— Знаю! — с досадой воскликнула Сэцуна. — Но жителям Штернбилда, похоже, эта тема не интересна. А вы тоже считаете, что эту скульптурную композицию нельзя трогать?<br/>
— Да. «Солнечная система» — часть истории Штернбилда и уникальный памятник культуры. Деньги, которые будут выделены на её реконструкцию, можно потратить более разумно.<br/>
— Даже если «Солнечная система» показывает устаревшую концепцию в астрономии?<br/>
— Ну, сам Плутон никуда не делся, верно? Он по-прежнему движется по своей орбите. Даже после того, как учёные с Земли перестали считать его полноценной планетой.<br/>
Сэцуна кивнула, соглашаясь. Аргументы звучали разумно. Однако дело было не только в уникальной скульптурной композиции. Другая сторона этой проблемы — в самой Сейлор Плутон. Она привязалась к здешнему миру. Только на планете Земля Сэцуна впервые за тысячи лет обрела друзей и стала проводить с ними время так, будто они все являлись обычными девушками, а не воплощениями лунных воинов. Позже она поселилась вместе с Харукой и Мичирой, поскольку они втроём заботились о переродившейся Хотару. Сэцуне тогда показалось, что она наконец обрела семью. Но вот Харука и Мичиру стали справляться без неё, и она решила уехать хотя бы на время. Приглашение из Технического Университета Штернбилда на учёбу по обмену пришлось очень кстати.<br/>
Сэцуне предстояло несколько занятий в Штернбилдской обсерватории, перед входом которой располагалась скульптурная композиция под названием «Солнечная система». Девять планет, отлитые в бронзе, напомнили ей о друзьях, оставшихся в Токио. Если из этой композиции удалить Плутон, то одиночество Сэцуны, всегда вынужденной держаться особняком, получит наглядное воплощение. Рядом с каждой планетой было отлито изображение бога или богини, чьи имена дали им названия.<br/>
— Приятно узнать, что не все жители Штернбилда равнодушны к этой проблеме, — сказала Сэцуна.<br/>
— В Штернбилде есть Башня Справедливости, и нашим детям рассказывают о богине Справедливости. Есть статуя Легенды, — мужчина слегка поморщился, когда произносил имя прославленного героя. — Почему бы не быть богу Плутона и планеты, которая названа его именем?<br/>
— Вы не будете против, если я внесу ваши рассуждения в петицию?<br/>
— Не против.<br/>
Сэцуна быстро отредактировала текст петиции и показала собеседнику. Он кивнул, и девушка нажала кнопку «Опубликовать».<br/>
— Таково ваше понятие справедливости?<br/>
Вопрос был странный, но Сэцуна ответила:<br/>
— Да.<br/>
Возможно, мужчина хотел спросить что-то ещё, но в этот момент возле столика возникла фигура официанта с двумя чашками и большим заварочным чайником — и тут же исчез. В кафе было полно народу, персонал не справлялся.<br/>
— Я заказывала одну чашку, — разочарованно протянула Сэцуна. — Обожаю зелёный чай. Они что, думают, я не выпью его весь?! Вы любите чай?<br/>
— Предпочитаю кофе. Но про него, похоже, забыли.<br/>
— Хотите чая? — предложила Сэцуна. После всего того, что сказал ей этот человек про «Солнечную систему», она была готова пожертвовать половиной своего любимого напитка.<br/>
— Благодарю. Не откажусь.<br/>
— Счёт за чай пополам, — предупредила Сэцуна.<br/>
— Вы не позволите вас угостить?<br/>
— Нет. Таково моё понятие справедливости.<br/>
Серые глаза расширились в изумлении, но Сэцуна тепло улыбнулась, и её собеседник не смог остаться серьёзным.<br/>
— Я поговорю с мэром о «Солнечной системе», — отсмеявшись, сказал мужчина.<br/>
Сэцуна удивлённо взглянула на него.<br/>
— Я — член городского совета. Юрий Петров.<br/>
— Очень приятно! Сэцуна Мэйо. Учусь в аспирантуре Штернбилда по обмену.<br/>
— Рад знакомству, мисс Мэйо. Обменяемся телефонами, чтобы я мог сообщить вам результат?<br/>
— Да… Давайте.<br/>
Когда Сэцуна диктовала свой номер, ей даже в голову не пришло, что Юрий попросил его не только из-за «Солнечной системы». Дело было в том, что мисс Мэйо ему понравилась — как интересный собеседник и как красивая девушка. Прежде он не испытывал ничего подобного ни по отношению к однокурсницам, ни по отношению к коллегам. Юрий будет рад встретиться с мисс Мэйо ещё. Разумеется, если она не против. Сердце ему подсказывало, что мисс Мэйо согласится.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>